Faces Ocultas
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Programa de Entrevistas do Asakura Clan - Estrelando: Asakura Yoh por asakura , Kyouyama Anna por Ani , apresentador Dragão por Dragão.


**FACES OCULTAS**

* * *

**1° Programa de Entrevistas**

**Estrelando:**

**_Asakura Yoh_**** (por asakura)**

**_Kyouyama Anna_**** (por Ani)**

**_Apresentador Dragão_**** (por Dragão)**

* * *

**Apresentador Dragão:** Bem amigos... Estamos aqui na estréia do meu, do seu, do nosso "Faces Ocultas" ^^

*Aplausos*

**Dragão:** Os convidados de hoje são Yoh e Anna!!!

Olá para os dois.

**Yoh:** Olá.. Dragão... É muito bom estar no seu programa xD

**Dragão:** É eu sei... quer dizer, obrigado ^^

**Anna:** *Apenas passa em silêncio até a poltrona onde deveria sentar, pensando: eu não acredito que deixei o Yoh me convencer a vir nesse programa...*

**Yoh:** Não liga pra ela não... como sempre é implicante...

**Anna:** Quem é implicante? ¬¬ *lançando um olhar fulminante*

**Dragão:** Imagino... ^^"

**Yoh:** Hehehehe ^^'

Ninguém não... querida...

**Dragão:** Calma, calma gente! Sem pânico!!!

Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos as perguntas que os fãs tanto querem ouvir as respostas!!!

**Yoh:** Claro... claro... mas esse copo aqui tá com água? Posso beber?

**Dragão:** Ehr... pode...

**Anna:** Já quer prolongar mais isso?... Você acabou de beber água! Vamos logo com isso! Eu tenho mais o que fazer...

**Dragão:** Mas só tem esse viu... Política de contenção de despesas.

**Yoh:** *Bebendo água* ¬¬"

**Anna:** Contenção de despesas, hun? Vocês têm dois convidados e só arrumam um copo d'água. Eu já devia imaginar...

**Yoh:** Pronto pronto... podemos continuar...

**Dragão**: ¬¬"

É, vamos lá...

A 1ª vai pra vc Yoh, enviada por Naira Asakura :

"Yoh, na minha opinião, quem ajuda uma pessoa ou é por pena ou amor. O que você sente pelo seu irmão pra querer ajudá-lo? É piedade? Amor? Ou vontade de se aparecer?"

**Yoh:** Bem, eu pude mostrar para os outros um pouco mais do que todos poderiam ter.

Né né... é importante valorizar o próximo e ter amor ao próximo. Seja ele amigo, irmão ou até mesmo alguém que não goste de você.

Acho que o caminho pra um mundo melhor é que todos nós possamos andar em harmonia...

**Anna:** ... Ou seja, ele é bonzinho demais...

**Yoh:** *Resmunga: só assim pra aturar a Anna*

**Dragão:** *Concordo viu...* Uhm... interessante...

É um ponto de vista pouco visto nos dias de hoje...

**Yoh:** É uma pena...

**Dragão:** "Anna, já vimos que seus treinamentos diabólicos surtem efeito. Mas os da Pirika parecem ser menos diabólicos e com o mesmo efeito. O que nos diz sobre isso? Não acha q pega pesado demais?"

**Yoh:** *Bebendo água*

**Anna:** Se eu pegasse mais leve o molenga do Yoh nunca estaria forte como está agora.

**Dragão:** Mas vc não acha que às vezes passa um pouco do limite não?

**Yoh:** Só de lembrar já é duuuro i.i

**Anna:** Fique quieto, Yoh ¬¬

*Olha para o apresentador* Está insinuando que eu NÃO SEI como se deve fazer um treinamento? *Seu olhar era frio* Se quiser, eu posso te mostrar como é um treinamento de verdade! *Agora, seus olhos possuíam um brilho assassino*

**Dragão:** ò_Ó!! *Pensando: mantenha a calma!!! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... passou ^^*

Estou apenas perguntando o que o telespectador quer que eu pergunte, só isso!

**Yoh:** Calma querida... o Sr. Dragão só está seguindo normas... Seja mais amável c/ seus milhares de fãs...

**Dragão:** Bom... A próxima rodada de perguntas foi enviada pela telespectadora Smart Angel e pergunta para o Yoh como ele reagiria se na luta contra o Faust fosse a Anna ao invés do Manta sendo aprisionado!?

**Anna:** *Apenas olhando para Yoh, em silêncio...*

**Yoh:** Infelizmente eu falhei em tentar salvar o manta, fui muito afobado... e bem... por ele ser meu amigo, eu queria poder te feito alguma coisa... E não seria diferente com a Anna... eu faria de tudo pra tentar salvá-la... *pensa: "bem q ela mereceria ser torturada por um tempinho"* 8D~

**Dragão:** É, aquilo sim foi uma fatalidade...

**Anna:** ... Eu ñ estaria na mesma situação do Manta... *disse com desânimo*

**Yoh:** Eu sei Anna... eu sei... ^^

**Anna:** ... *Apenas lança um olhar incomodado a Yoh...*

**Yoh:** Hehe xDv

**Dragão:** Então agora ficamos no intervalo e já já voltamos...

---

**Dragão:** Com mais "Faces Oculta", um oferecimento de Sil, fios e conecções elétricas, Duracell e Conheque Presidente.

Conhaque Presidente e Bola pra frente!!

1

2

3

Bom, e voltamos com mais uma incrível rodada de perguntas, agora valendo 1 milh... quer dizer, com a nova rodada de perguntas para nossos entrevistados!!!

Onde foi que eu parei mesmo... deixa eu ver...

**Yoh: **

z

z

Z

(_ _)

**Dragão:** Ah sim, tá aqui!!!

É pra vc Yoh, a pergunta:

"O que você acha de ser protagonista de uma história, e seu irmão ser considerado o principal, por ser mais forte, mais bonito, e no final, ser o shaman king? xDDDDD"

Enviada pela associada Lady-Chan ^^

**Yoh:** Bom... segundo fontes oficiais... o personagem protagonista da história nem sou eu.. ^^' como dá pra perceber, quem conta tudo é uma 3° pessoa... o meu amigo Manta... o Takei achou que assim a história se tornaria mais interessante... e também foge um pouco do padrão em que tudo depende do mais forte...

**Anna:** ... Não tem como o Hao ser mais bonito. Eles são gêmeos. Fora isso... na força do Yoh nós daremos um jeito loguinho!!! *Sorri sarcasticamente para o noivo*

**Yoh:** ^^''' C-Calma Anna... Ele não teve a intenção de me ofender...

**Dragão:** Entendo...

Bom e da mesma Lady-Chan, mas pra vc Anna, uma pergunta mais pessoal essa:

"O que você acha do seu noivo ser um maconheiro?"

**Yoh:** E-Eeeei... XD Ninguém tem provas de que eu sou maconheiiiro...

**Dragão:** Não é o que dizem por aí..........

**Anna:** ¬¬ ... Deve ser por causa dessa sua cara de tonto... *Olha para Yoh* Mas, eu amo o Yoh. *Olha pro apresentador*

**Yoh:** *Iiih... tocou na ferida...*

**Dragão:** Uhm... Boa essa... Hehe...

**Dragão:** Bom, a próxima dupla de perguntas é um tanto quanto polêmica...

**Yoh:** o.o

**Dragão: **Mandadas pelo ouvinte Plokes...

Ele pergunta qual o relacionamento sexual de vc Yoh com o Manta e de vc Anna com a vassoura? *ai meu Deus...*

Algo a declarar???

**Yoh:** ... Não tenho culpa se ele tem manias de fazer brincadeiras de médico com seus amigos... nem todo mundo é assim...

**Anna:** ................................................. *se levanta calmamente e aproxima de Yoh, dando-lhe um tapa e mudando a sua expressão calma e fria para uma raivosa* É PARA ESSE TIPO DE ENTREVISTA QUE VC ME CHAMA?

**Dragão:** Ei, ei!! Só estou aqui pra perguntar o que o povo quer saber... Os SEUS fãs...

Mas enfim... *essa dueu T_T...*

**Anna:** Dá para ver o BOM apresentador que vc é se dando ao ridículo de fazer essas perguntas...

**Yoh:** Anna... querida... Tem otakus nerds em todos os lugares... não os culpe... ^^'

**Dragão:** Sou pago pra isso ^^

**Yoh:** ^^v *bebe água*

**Dragão:** Mas seguindo adiante com as atividades...

**Anna:** E eu não sou obrigada a ouvir isso... *saindo fora*

**Yoh:** Péra... Anna... i.i São nossos fããs...

**Dragão: ***Ai ai ai... essas celebridades.......*

**Yoh:** *Segura a Anna pelo braço* Esperaaaa... i.i Não temos nada pra fazer... e depois daqui a gente ia pro cinema... o filme ainda vai demoraaar...

Então vamos acabar com a entrevista... i.i Por favoor...

**Anna:** *Suspira, contrariada* Só pq vc insistiu mto...

**Dragão:** ¬¬

**Yoh:** xDv

**Dragão:** Bom, mas nosso telespectador Foice-kun manda uma pergunta pra vc Yoh, pedindo pra vc comentar o que vc acha dos treinos assassinos que vc recebeu de vc sabe quem?! *Aponta pra Anna*

**Anna:** Ele tem que me agradecer! *diz, voltando para a poltrona*

**Yoh:** Ah... Os treinos no começo foram difíceis sim... mas no final até que foi divertido... como auqele treino contra um monte de humano e equipamentos navais de guerra... foi o mais difícil de todos, mas no final quando a gente terminou foi bom...

Os treinos dela geram resultado xDv

**Dragão:** E que resultado.......

**Yoh:** Mas prefiro ainda treinar a meu modo... _ _

**Anna:** A seu modo... vc nunca estaria aqui, querido!

**Dragão:** E pra vc Anna, tenho outra pergunta aqui: "Vc já pensou em matar o Yoh depois de monte Osore?"

**Yoh:** Se ela não pensou, ela já tentou i.i~

**Anna:** ... Não.

Ele não viveria sem mim! *sorriso irônico*

**Yoh:** *E não morreria também i.i*

**Dragão:** *Esse aí tá bem arranjado viu...*

**Yoh:** *Abraça a Anna pelo pescoço* XDv Afinal... Somos um casal.

**Dragão:** Pois é né...

E já que vc entrou nesse assunto, vem a calhar a nossa próxima pergunta...

Mandada pelo nosso colega de trabalho, Super Sonic.

No telão o/

"Uma curiosidade: Metafóricamente falando... (e obviamente uma pergunta um tanto quanto que pessoal, mas...) Quando foi que você fez amor com a Anna? (refiro-me a vez em que vocês "fizeram" o Hana...) (minha namorada ainda iniste [e não tiro a razão dela...] de que o Hao seria pai do Hana. Técnicamente, isso seria quando Hao se "fundisse" com o Yoh...)"

**Yoh:** Não não... veja... eu posso ser irmão do Hao... e ter parte de seus poderes sim, mas... eu sou eu... e o nii-san é o nii-san...

**Anna:** ... Como se eu fosse me juntar com aquele mimado imbecil!

**Yoh:** E no fundo... o nii-san não gosta mesmo da Anna... ela seria só uma richa... pq a Anna é minha noiva e ele quer tirar isso de mim pra ela ser dele... mas a gente discutiu isso e ele entendeu que não havia possibilidades... e bem... o Hana... hehehehe ^^' ele é meu filho... e foi feito há 6 anos atrás xDv

**Dragão:** Pois é, problemas com família acontecem em todo lugar né...

E isso aqui tbm não é programa do Ratinho, pra ficar discutindo paternidade...

**Yoh:** Isso foi quando ele tava perdido nas sombras... O nii-san é uma pessoa muito boa ^^

**Dragão:** *Mas esse cara é tonto mesmo...¬¬"* Então...........

Pra vc Anna, agora, no telão:

"Porque ensinou o Silver a usar o Chô Senji Ryakketsu, se sabia que ele era um descendente de Hao, e possívelmente, teria alguma idéia de que Hao seria o Shaman King, o que faria com que Silver lutasse contra o Yoh? (resumindo: porque diabos fez o Silver aprender o Chô Senji Ryakketsu, se tinha alguma idéia de que ele um dia ia enfrentar o Yoh?)"

**Yoh:** Neeeh... Anna... Pq vc fez isso comigo??? i.i

Vc é má i.i

**Anna:** Apenas seguia ordens. Além do mais... uma luta contra o Silver faria o Yoh evoluir! E não podemos desperdiçar um treinamento...

**Yoh:** Hmmm... soooka... ò.o

**Dragão:** O.O"

Bom, do telespectados Plasmor, temos mais duas perguntas.

Pra vc Yoh: "Você usa um toca fitas ou um toca cds?"

**Yoh:** Uso toca-fitas desde meus 10 anos de idade...

Quando me mudei pra tokyo... minhas rendas eram muito limitadas... ._. não deu pra trocar... mas c/ o cachê do programa quem sabe... xDv

**Dragão:** Xiiiii, tá ferrado então. O patrão aqui é mó mão de vaca...

**Yoh:** .......... -.-'

**Dragão:** E pra vc Anna, a pergunta é : "Quantos quilos você engordou vendo TV e comendo batatinhas o dia inteiro?"

**Anna:** ... Nenhum. Continuo esbelta como sempre fui!!!

**Dragão:** Nenhum ?? o.O Tá bom neh...

**Yoh:** ... ¬¬

**Anna:** Ia dizer alguma coisa, Yoh? ù.u

**Yoh:** N-Não não... ^^"

**Dragão:** O.o *Ainda bem que a próxima é leve...*

**Dragão:** E agora de nossa amiga °¤» Åyåmi Hikåri «¤° mais duas perguntinhas.

Pra vc Yoh: "Além do BoB, você gosta de outras músicas, Yoh-sama? ^^ Além do mais, gosta de músicas de animê? xDD"

**Yoh:** Ah sim... Na verdade eu gosto de muitos estilos de música... ^^ Mas o Bob é melhor que todos xDv

**Anna:** Não é melhor que a Ringo...

**Yoh:** É siiim! ò.o

**Dragão:** *Só pq eu falei... ¬¬"*

**Anna:** Claro que não! Nem chega aos pés da Ringo... Aquelas musiquinhas babaquinhas sem sentido... Poupe-me...

E... vc não falou nada! *olha para o apresentador*

**Dragão:** Falei comigo mesmo ¬¬"""

**Yoh:** É melhor siiiim!!!! ò.o/

Pelo menos, eu não ouço música da raiva de uma maçã...

**Anna:** Ah Yoh... Vc não entende mesmo nada da arte da música...

**Yoh:** Mas sei que maçã é pra comer... E não pra ter raiva... u.u

**Dragão:** Então pessoas, ainda temos uma entrevista pra continuar ò_ó

**Yoh:** Ela que começou!

**Anna:** A maçã de Adão e Eva era o símbolo de um fruto proibido para NÃO comer. Está escrito naquele livro cristão...

**Yoh:** Anna... somos xintoístas... não cristãos... não tente usar isso de desculpas...

E religião é religião... u_u

**Dragão:** Isso!

E assim como música... Não se discute!!!

**Anna:** Não estou tentando usar desculpas... estou falando que era um símbolo... O Yoh não entende metáforas...

**Dragão:** *Ô povo complicado..........*

**Yoh:** Gosto não se discute... se lamenta...

Ai ai...

**Dragão:** Mas então, se vcs não se importam, eu preciso fazer o meu trabalho aqui ^^"

**Yoh:** Hai hai...

**Dragão:** E agora a pergunta é pra vc anna, no telão o/:

"O que a Anna-sama faz pra passar o tempo quando não está assistindo TV e comendo senbei? ^^ (pra quem não sabe, senbei é a bolachinha que a Anna come assistindo TV xD)"

**Dragão:** Não sabia dessa... ^^

**Yoh:** ... Eu que compro... (_ _)'

**Anna:** Isso é s-e-g-r-e-d-o!!!

**Dragão:** Como assim, segredo?

**Yoh:** ... Nem pergunte...

^^' ... Podemos continuar?

**Dragão:** Uhm................

**Anna:** Segredo: fato ou circunstância mantida oculta. *com um livrinho na mão, chamado dicionário, que sabe-se lá de onde tirou XD*

**Dragão:** ¬¬"

O público não vai ficar satisfeito com isso...

Eles não querem segredos!!!

**Anna:** E eu não sou obrigada a revelar a minha vida pessoal para ninguém!!!

Isso se chama invasão de privacidade, e eu prezo a minha!

**Dragão:** ¬¬ *Celebridades...................*

Então, continuando...

Do usuário Samehader, pra vc mesma Anna: "O que vc tanto assiste na TV?? o_o Vai me dizer que é novela -.-'"

Ou é segredo tb? hehehe

**Yoh:** Ela assiste Sakura x3

**Anna:** Qual é o problema em assistir novelas?

**Dragão:** Nenhum... Eu acho...

**Anna:** Eu assisto novelas. E ninguém tem nada a ver com isso ._.

**Yoh:** Aaaah... Eu já não agüento mais a Anna falando da Bia Falcão... _ _

É uma fã dela... _ _

**Anna:** Ela é uma vilã quase perfeita.

**Dragão:** Uahahahaha e não é que as duas se parecem mesmo...........

**Anna:** Não, meu caro. Eu nunca abandonaria um filho como ela fez. E muito menos perderia o meu homem para outra mulher. Eu não cometo erros...

**Dragão:** O.O

**Yoh:** Err... _ _

**Dragão:** Sim senhora... *sejá lá o que ela quis dizer com isso...*

E pra vc Yoh, voltando num assunto já abordado aqui: "Vc Nunca sentiu uma coçeirinha na testa quando o Hao tah perto da Anna?? xDD"

**Yoh:** Na verdade, não...

**Dragão:** Então, o que vcs acham de um pequeno intervalo antes da rodada final de questões?

**Yoh:** Tem água? ._.

**Anna:** Ele disse que tinha só um copo...

**Dragão:** É... Vc pode ir pedir lá no vizinho se vc quiser ^^

**Yoh:** Mas é pooouco... ._. Eu preciso me hidratar...

**Dragão:** * Ô frescura..........*

**Anna:** Que programa pobre... ._.

Vá vc pegar dois copos de água. *encara o entrevistador*

**Dragão:** Eu não ganho pra servir aguá por aqui!!! *encara de volta*

**Anna:** Eu não perguntei para que vc ganhe, eu mandei vc ir pegar água!

**Dragão:** Como assim mandou? Nem minha mãe fala assim comigo!!!

Espera um pouco aí *vira pra câmera*

Bom, amigos, vamos para um breve intervalo e já já, vamos para a parte final de perguntas, onde EU formulei todas as questões uahahahaahahahah

**Dragão:** *Voltando*

Eu não vou pegar água pra niguém não!!!

**Yoh:** Amidamaru!

Hinotama mode desu yo~

**Anna:** Mas EU falo! *Já estava na frente do apresentador, sorrindo cinicamente para ele, até dar-lhe um tapa como fez no Manta a primeira vez que o viu* Vá pegar água!

**Dragão:** 2 tapas!!! Sua sorte é que vc é mulher, senão...

**Anna:** ...............

---

**Dragão:** Go go go...

1

2

3

**Yoh:** /xD/ /xD/ \xD/ \xD\ \xD\ Vai Planeta!

**Dragão:** XD

Boa noite a todos!

Agora vamos para a parte final dessa fantásica, polêmica e tumultuada entrevista!!!

E sem mais copos d'água ¬¬

**Yoh:** _ _ Hai hai...

**Anna:** Senão vai precisar comprar mais bandaids *sorria, apontando para os machucados do entrevistador*

**Dragão:** ¬¬ *Vai ter volta, minha vingança será maligna...........*

Pois então, Anna...

Tenho uma pergunta sobre o seu colar de contas:

Ele realmente tem 1080 contas? Ou é só uma estimativa???

**Anna:** Tem 1080 contas. *Anna pega o seu 1080* Quer contar? *sorri cinicamente*

**Dragão:** Não obrigado, tenho mais o que fazer ^^ *irônico master*

**Anna:** Ah que pena! *sendo irônica tbm*

**Dragão:** Yoh, agora pra vc, a dúvida do povo: vc bem sabe - ou se nunca notou, saiba agora - que a Tamao sempre teve uma queda por vc. Tu nunca pensou em ficar com uma garota mais tranqüila como ela ao invés da Anna?? Ou vc gosta mesmo dessas coisas mais selvagens???

**Yoh:** Ah... sabe como é Dragão... "um tapinha não dói" ;D

**Anna:** Ele me ama!!! u.u'

**Dragão:** o.O""

Pois é né...

Então vc não teme a concorrência, Anna??? (adiantando pergunta 15 XD) De alguém mais "pacífica" que vc talvez...

**Anna:** Que concorrência? Eu sou irresistível!!! Além do mais... o Yoh não vive sem mim.

**Yoh:** C/ ela eu tb nao durarei muito... _ _'

**Anna:** ... Confesse que me ama, Yoh! *senão, vc morre!!!!!!!*

**Yoh:** Err... tá tá... i.i Vc é um amor Anna... Não precisa me ameaçar... *mais*

**Dragão:** Pois bem... Voltando a um assunto já tratado aqui, Yoh, dizem boatos que vc teria uma pequena plantação de um certa erva ilegal na Pousada. Procede a informação??? Aliás, dizem que é só depois de usá-las é que vc começa a ver alucinaç... quer dizer, os espíritos. Comente.

**Yoh:** Ahn? Ilegais? Eu não... apesar de que eu sempre sinto um barato muito loko quando eu tô conversando c/ os espíritos...

**Dragão:** Mto loko né.......... Sei...........

**Yoh:** Sooooh

**Dragão:** Ehhhhhhhhhhhh

**Yoh:** Poood crêeeee

**Dragão:** Quer dizer..... Vamos voltar pra Anna.

Anna, vc já pensou em entrar para as forças armadas? Com esses seus treinamentos vc seria uma ótima general!!!

**Yoh:** 8D *ela seria mais uma arma de guerra...*

**Anna:** Claro. O primeiro míssil eu mandaria de presente para a casa de um certo apresentador de um certo programa... É claro que me certificando primeiro que ele está em casa! *sorriso sarcástico*

**Dragão:** Sério? Vc não teria problemas pra arrumar o canhão né??? *olhar irônico master 2*

**Anna:** Vou te mostrar como se arruma o canhão! *com um movimento do 1080 os dois shikigamis, Zenki e Kouki, aparecem na frente do Dragon, chutando ele pra longe ò_Ó*

**Dragão:** *Voltando* ò_Ó

*Acabar o programa, acabar o programa, acabar o programa...............*

**Dragão:** Enfim... Pra vc Yoh! Desde suas primeiras tragad... digo, incorporações de espíritos, já utilizou dessa habilidade para benfício próprio? Provas, garotas, etc...

**Yoh:** ... Já... ou como vc acha que eu passo de ano na escola? xDv

**Dragão:** ^^"

Faz o seu estilo... XD

**Yoh:** Haaaai xDv

**Dragão:** Bom, passando a vez de novo para a Anna.... é... suponhamos que, por algum terrível acidente, o Yoh não se torne o Shaman King, como de fato não parece ter sido. O que vc pretende fazer numa situação como essa? Aliás por que vc mesma não entrou para o Shaman Fight ao invés de mandar o pobre coitado do Yoh?

**Yoh:** i.i *me pergunto isso todo santo dia*

**Anna:** Ele vai me dar uma vida confortável do mesmo jeito... Eu não entrei no Shaman Fight pq... *olha para o Yoh* o meu objetivo era ajudá-lo a realizar seus sonhos...

**Yoh:** o.o~ Anna...

**Dragão:** ¬¬

**Anna:** Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois... 'daquilo'... *sorria singelamente, se referindo ao episódio de Osorezan*

**Dragão:** E, já que estamos falando de Shaman Fight, se vc Yoh tivesse que dar o título para uma outra pessoa, sem ser vc ou o Hao, quem seria ? (adiantando pergunta 14 XD)

**Yoh:** Hehehe ^^' Eu juro que vou ter que ficar devendo essa resposta... É que... eu não me preocupo com o que pode acontecer ou não... e sim com o que está acontecendo... eu prefiro tomar as decisões nas horas necessárias... e não sofrer antecipadamente... se é que você me entende... ^^"

**Dragão:** Sei, sei.....Vc nunca chegou a pensar sobre isso.....

**Yoh:** Sim sim... ^^"

**Dragão:** Uhm...

Então agora a mesma pergunta para vcs dois: vcs realmente acreditam que aquela pousada via pra frente, comercialmente falando???

**Anna:** ... Tá duvidando dos meus dons administrativos? *olhar assassino*

**Yoh:** Ah ah... c/ certeza... xDv

O pessoal que trabalha lá é meio estranho... mas acho que é uma boa pros visitantes que vão a Funbari pra relaxar xDv

**Dragão:** Mas até hoje, não deu muitos frutos, pelo que eu sei...

**Yoh:** Não tivemos tempo desde o Shaman Fight pra nos dedicarmos... mas tá suficiente pra sobreviver... a parte dificil são as pessoas que acham que é assombrado... ^^"

Mas é um ótimo lugar sim e é baratinho... Visitem Funbari Onsen xDv *apesar dos fantasmas 8D"*

**Dragão:** *Acho que vou cobrar por essa propaganda hehehe*

**Anna:** ... Coisa de apresentador pobre

**Dragão**: ò_ó

**Yoh:** Francamente... enquanto vcs discutem eu vou cochilar um pouco...

**Dragão:** Mas é um vagal mesmo.......... ¬¬

**Dragão:** Mas agora a pergunta é pra Anna:

Com esse poder de ler mentes, vc nunca pensou entrar para o mundo do adivinhadores e rivalizar com ilustres figuras como Pai Galo, Walter Mercado e Mãe Dinah? Deve render mais do que uma pousada assombrada...

**Anna:** ... Vc... *olha pro apresentador* Não sabe mesmo o que pergunta... Ódio, raiva, crueldade, obscuridade, obscenidade, preconceito, discriminação, guerras sem fim... são todos frutos do pensamento humano... *agora seu tom era mais sério, com um fundo de tristeza*

**Dragão:** *Enrolou e não respondeu nada ¬¬" ah... deixa pra lá...*

**Dragão:** E uma última pergunta pra vc Yoh!

Pra finalizar, vc não acha que a presença do Ryu pode ser perigosa para a integridade física de alguns membros do grupo??? Na calada da noite, ele nunca tentou fazer algo "diferente" com ninguém???

**Yoh:** Ahn... Não que eu tenha notado... mas pra falar a verdade... eu sinto uma peeena do Lyserg i.i"

**Dragão:** Wow!!! Bom, cada um com seus problemas, né...

**Anna:** Acabou?

**Dragão:** Pois é, já não tenho mais perguntas. Vcs podem fazer os comentários finais, agradecimentos e talz...

**Yoh:** Eu quero águaaaaaa...

**Anna:** Ótimo! Já não era sem tempo... Vamos para o cinema, Yoh! *diz, se levantando e puxando seu noivo*

**Yoh:** Té mais Dragãaaao *sendo arrastado* Foi um prazer estar no seu programaaa... xD/

**Dragão:** Até XD/

*É um coitado......*

Então pessoal, é isso por hoje. O programa fica por aqui e até uma próxima!!!

Brigaduuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

Fiquem agora com a programação local!!!

Tchau!!!

***Misteriosamente o lustre cai em cima da cabeça do apresentador* D**

**Yoh:** i.i Aaaaannaaaaaaaaa...

**O W A R I ~**


End file.
